Retail store space designers have traditionally laid out the placement of fixtures and items within the store using software that displays the design layout in two dimensions on a computer screen. However, customers and others may have difficulty envisioning what the final result would be when physically built out. Some solutions have been developed to better communicate a design layout to customers and others. One solution is to provide a three dimensional (“3D”) perspective rendering of the space in space planning software so that the retail space looks like a photograph and includes perspective views of the space from different angles. The view inside such 3D perspective renderings can be altered as if a camera were panning and moving through the space. Another solution involves purpose-built, high-end facilities that can animate the space so that users can view the space on large monitors to simulate an immersive experience that a user can walk through. Another solution involves purpose-built mock up physical facilities so that designers can walk through the physical space.